Star Wars The Clone Wars: Spartan Comapany
by PKSparkxx
Summary: Pksparkxx back with another fanfic. The first chapter is very short, but they will get longer. I also need an OC Jedi and nicknames for the clones. I am only accepting the first six names
1. Chapter 1: Star Wars The Clone WarsShad

**Star Wars The Clone Wars: Chapter 1: Shadow Squad**

Prolouge: In a galaxy, far,far,away…. There was a great war between the Galactic Republic and The Sepratists Alliance. The Galactic Army, in order to ensure the survival of the universe and its inhabitants, they decided to create a giant army of Clones. Created, by the inhabitants of Kamino and cloned from the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, the clones were made to complete any task they were given without question. The Galactic Republic has now created, **THE CLONE ARMY. AN: Hey guys, Your boy PkSparkxx here and this is my very firstStar Wars fanfic. Now this story based upon the popular series, Star Wars The Clones Wars (which I don't own) This is about a squad of clones that embark on a mission like no clone has ever gone on. Now, I know that the prologue doesn't explain much, it kinda just cuts off about the clone army. But I promise you guys that this is a story that will blow your minds.**

On the stormy planet of Kamino, there was a factory that created clones every day. In the center facility, stood the cloning chambers, where the cloning was done. In this particular room, there was a group of five (baby) clones. Little did they know, that one day they would be one of the most greatest clone squads in history. "CT- 54390, CT-1038,CT-5665,CT-2078, and CT-8903, are all ready to be released from their bacta tanks." Said one of the Kaminoan cloners. Lama Su, The head leader of the cloning process, nodded his head, and then went to work, calling out orders to some of the clones that were working with them, in the cloning center. "Take these five into the examination room, and test them to see if they respond properly." The clones nodded and each took one of the little clones. Once they were done with the response test (which they all passed) the Clones took the five of them to the incubation station where would stay for the next few weeks, then they would finally start their training in combat.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I kind of had some trouble looking for specific numbers that they would each have. I will also need nicknames for the each of them. As most of you know, clones grow at twice the rate that regular humans do. I will also be accepting an OC Jedi to lead them, after they are done with their training. I promise that these chapters will be longer and more exciting. This chapter was basically 1 parageraph. Sorry if Lama Su isn't a boy, because I haven't really seen the movie or show in quite a while, but I should get the hang of it in a little while. Hope you guys have a great day and, until next time, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2:Training

**Hello there readers , I am back with another chapter of Star Wars The Clone Wars: Shadow Squad. **

**Special thanks to Jasmin Kenobi, for sending in her OC, Mikil Tamri. Could you contact me to tell me it's a boy or girl? That will greatly be appreciated. Now, I still need nicknames for the clones. I wish to for them to have their nicknames in the next chapter. Without further ado, Here is Chapter 2 Of this fanic.**

**Chapter 2: Training**

When the clones were ready to come out of containment, they were ready to start learning the skills they would need to survive in the war. A loud speaker announced: "CT-5390,CT-1038,CT-5665,CT-2078 and CT-8903, please report to the training room for training." The five clones headed to the training room, they found their teacher sitting in a chair, at the far side of the room. "Welcome Cadets, to clone training school." Said the green Rodian. "My name Fara Sen." "I will be your teacher for the remainder of the time you are cadets." The five clones just stood straight, waiting for the teacher to say more. "Here in Clone Training, you will learn about all the weapons that we use in the war, said Fara." We will start with a simple exercise for the routine you will be doing for the next 3 weeks." "You will start conditioning yourselves, by doing various conditioning exercises, such as running laps." Said Fara.

One of the cadets raised his hand. "Yes Clone Cadet, 5665?" asked Fara. "Sir, isn't this room a little to small to run laps in?" The rest of the cadets, looked around and also realized that the room they were in was a bit small. (They are in an office) "Good eyes cadet, yes this room is too small to train in." replied their teacher. "Which is why we aren't training on this room, but in the one next to it." Fara told the cadets to follow him towards a room next to the room they were just in. "Welcome to the _actual _ training room. The Cadets, looked in awe at the room in front of them. There were all sorts of practice weapons (that stunned the droids) on the wall at the far left. There were also a lot of walls, barricades, and a tower with a red blinking flag. "You will start by running 3 laps around the whole field."

Once the Cadets were finished with there laps, they practiced on push-ups,sit-ups,curl-ups,etc. They did this for the next 3 weeks. After that Fara said that they were finally ready to start blaster shooting. They each took a DC-17 Blaster, and Fara was teaching them how to hold and fire their guns. "Keep your finger on the trigger, aim at your target, then shoot." Said Fara. They practiced shooting at stationary targets and the 1 cadet that got each one perfect (on the target) every time, was CT-1038. Fara saw this is the cadet and promoted him to practice using a sniper rifle. After a while, he got very good at it. Fara saw improvements in all of the five cadets in this squad. CT-5665, was good at leading the others to the flag, CT-5665, was good at getting out of sticky situations, and thinking quickly about the best option to get out of the situation. One time, when he and CT-2078,were cornered by the practice droids, he told CT-8903 and CT-1038, to create a diversion and when the droids turned to look at the others, he and CT-2078 shot them from behind and got the flag, with 2 minutes to spare. After a while, Fara told the cadets that their final test was coming up in 2 weeks and that they should practice their skills more.

**That's it for this chapter. In the next chapter I hope to have nicknames for the clones, now that you saw what their skills are. As always, until next time, Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3: Finals (i meant last 2 clones

**PKSparkxx is back with some more Star Wars The Clone Wars: Chapter 3. Special thanks to TheJoker122, for sending in his nicknames for the squad. There are currently 3 more spots for nicknames. Now in this chapter, our squad will be taking their final test in the dreaded Citadel. For now, I will give the 3 other clones temporary nicknames. Here is: Chapter 3**

******Chapter 3: Finals**

It was the morning of Shadow Squad's final test to become official Clone Troopers. Sarge and Quick were discussing a strategy on how to get to the flag the fastest. "We could have 2 guys on each side then we could have a guy in the middle to cover up some fire, so that 1 of the groups can get the flag." Quick said to Sarge with a smile. "But the guy in the middle should be someone fast, someone who is good at dodging, but also great at close range." Sarge replied to Quick. "Right, but who?" he asked. "I could do it." Sarge and Quick, both looked at where the voice came from. "Oh it's you Marksmen.

"Are you sure you can keep you're guard up while you're shooting the practice droids?" asked Quick. "Are you kidding me?, those droids can't shoot for scrap." replied Marksmen. Sarge gave Marksmen a smile. At that moment, the speaker sounded "Clone Cadets please report to the hangar bay, for final test." said the speaker. "Well, it looks like its time for testing." said Marksmen. They headed to the hangar bay, and saw a couple of ARC Troopers that looked very intimidating, with their kama and their stylized helmets. Fara (their teacher) was there and quieted the cadets. Attention Cadets, this is Commander Colt, of the Rancor Battalion." Commander Colt stepped forward and yelled/asked, all the cadets, "WHO WANTS TO BE AN ARC TROOPER?!" he said. "I DO SIR!" said all the cadets, that were present. The Commander continued to speak to the clones. "We are shoulder to shoulder out there, in the front lines." said the Commander. "When we are fighting we are united." he continued. " "Let's start with the squad in the front, Red Squad." said the Commander. (**These cadets are divided by color, Red, Yellow, Green and Blue. Out squad is the Green Squad, so they will be going 3****rd****) **Red Squad got ready to start their final test. All of the cadets watched, as the whole field was lit up, with lights. "Start the Citadel Challenge, Version T-324,X." the Commander told Fara. As the cadets went through the course, they stayed together in a group, and followed every order to the letter. When Red Squad, finally reached the flag, they used their extension cables, to scale the wall to the flag. "Excellent Red Squad, you pass. " said the Commander. Blue Squad finished their test, at half the time Red Squad did. "Green Squad, you're up next!" the commander told them.

Green Squad started out great, using the plan they had created before the test started. "Quick, take out that tower!" Sarge yelled . Quick got the droid in the head, disabling it, immediately. "Marksmen move up!" Sarge yelled toward Marksmen. Marksmen was shooting all the droids that came at him. Meanwhile, the second group, was making their way through the droids' defenses. Once they all made it to the wall, they got their extension cables. But, they couldn't find the cables. (sound familiar to anyone)? "Were are the cables?" asked Marksmen. "We can't scale the wall without them." replied Quick. "We'll just have to improvise." said Sarge. "But how?" asked Marksmen. Quick glanced up, and saw the turrets on the walls, above them. "We could use those turrets to our advantage!" said Quick, to the rest of his squad, "We could disable them, and our way up towards the flag." he explained. "Good thinking, Quick" said Sarge. "Let's take them out!" Sarge ordered to the rest of the group. Once they took out the guns, they started to climb the wall, and head towards the flag. They reached the flag, faster than Blue Squad. "We did it!" yelled Quick as the others cheered.

"Congratulations, Green Squad, you graduated to the rank of Clone Trooper." Fara said. Later that day all the newly appointed Clone Troopers gathered, in front of Jedi Master Shaak Ti. "Congratulations, men." Shaak Ti said. "You are no longer cadets." Shaak continued. "You will be shipped to different places in the universe, restoring peace in all the galaxies that are in it." Shaak said. "May the Force be with you!" Shaak ended as she looked towards an ARC Trooper. "ATTENTION!" commanded the ARC Leader. All the Troopers stood straight, and looked focused, as they looked at the ARC Trooper. "HELMETS ON!" he commanded. All the Clones, put their helmets on their heads, and marched forward, towards the Republic Cruiser.

**That's all for today's chapter. Remember to send in your nicknames for the last 3 clones. On the next chapter, our clones will make their way to Christophsis, to help the Jedi, defend the city. Now, this next chapter will be in the same time of when Anakin and Obi-Wan. Until next time, peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**PKSparkxx, back with some more Star Wars The Clone Wars: Shadow Squadron. In the last chapter, out heroes graduated to the rank of Trooper. In this chapter they will be shipped to the distant moon of Rishi. You know what this means. HEVY, ECHO, AND FIVES! You read this right I will be putting our old Domino Squad, in this chapter! Now I will be giving Shadow Squadron their battalion, in the next 2 chapters. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars. Also, there are still 2 more spots for nicknames.**

Chapter 4: Rishi Outpost

Sarge, Quick, and Marksmen, were stationed on the Republic Outpost, on the moon of Rishi. ( Along with Hevy, Fives, and Echo) they were in the control room, lounging around, bored out of their minds, because they had nothing to do. "Well this is exciting." said Quick. "Nothing better than standing around at an outpost in the middle of nowhere" said Hevy sarcastically. Then, the Seargent came in. "Sargent, on the deck!" yelled Echo, as the Seargent Oni'ell ( I don't know how to spell it, pardon my spelling) All the Clones, stood still in neat rows. "At ease, men" the Sergeant said. "Now I know you have been here for 5 months" continued the Sergeant. At that moment, the alarm sounded. "Sir, incoming meteor shower!" said Echo. "Well Hevy, you said you wanted excitement" replied Sarge. "Wow, meteor shower" Hevy said with no enthusiasm, whatsoever. "Raise the shields" commanded the Sergeant. "Yes sir" said Echo, as he turned on the shield generator. Fives was outside, being lookout for the outpost. As he looked through his binoculars,(the red thing on his helmet) he saw that one of the meteors, landed right in front of the landing strip. Fives zoomed in on the meteor, and saw a strange light, coming out of it. "That's odd" he said to himself. Fives spoke into his comm, "Fives to HQ, I'm seeing a strange meteor, just in front of me" he said. "What kind of meteor?" asked Marksmen. " I don't know" replied Fives. "I'll go to take a better look" he said, as he went closer, to investigate the strange meteorite. All of sudden, the meteorite broke open, and a group of Commando Droids, came pouring out. "What the?" Fives asked in wonder. The Commando Droids, looked at Fives, and started shooting him. Fives, ran as fast as he could, back to the base, all the while, warning the others of the invaders. "Fives to base, we are being invaded, by Commando Droids!" Fives yelled into his comm. "Copy that Fives, get back in here, now" Echo told Fives. "Everyone get into your battle stations!" commanded the clones.

The Clones got all of their armor on, and grabbed their weapons. "Sarge, cover the door, blast anything that comes in!" the Seargent ordered. "Yes, sir!" Sarge replied. "Echo, Marksmen protect the comm system, the Droids cannot take over this base" said the Seargent. "We'll do our best Sir" Marksmen replied. When the Commando Droids, broke through the door, they blasted the Seargent, in the face. The Seargent fell down, with a thud. "The Seargent, is down!" Hevy said out loud. Sarge and Fives, took the Seargent to safety. "We need a medic!" (One of the other clones, that don't have a nickname) the medic came over, and looked over the Seargent. "He's dead" the medic replied sadly. "The Droids are still coming!" Hevy shouted from outside the door. "We have to retreat, there are too many of them!" said Sarge. They all went through the air vent, and stayed outside.

Above the moon, an inspection team was flying down towards the outpost. "This is Captain Rex and Commander Cody, we are the inspection team for your base" said Captain Rex. When they didn't hear anything, they tried again. "Is anyone there?" he asked. A few minutes later, a Droid disguised as a Clone answered Captain Rex. "Hello there Captain, we don't need an inspection at this time, we are perfectly fine here" said the Droid. "We'll be the judges of that" said Rex to the Droid. "Roger,Roger" said the Droid. Captain Rex looked at Commander Cody, with a puzzled look. When the ship landed on the deck, Captain Rex and Commander Cody got out and started to walk towards the base.

Meanwhile, down below the base the rookies were figuring out a way to contact the inspection team. "Maybe we should try using the comm" suggested Marksmen. Echo tried to contact the inspection team but, ended up with nothing. "It's no use, they're on a different scramble set" Echo said. "We'll just to warn them with this flare" Fives replied. On the deck of the base, Commander Cody and Captain Rex were looking at the deck. "Where is the Deck Officer?" Cody asked. "These boys are sloppy, there should always be an officer on deck" Rex said.

A "Clone" came out to greet the Commander/Captain. "Welcome to Rishi, Commander" said the "Clone". "As you can see, the base is running at peek efficiency" he said. "Thank you for visiting and , have a safe trip back" he said, awkwardly. The two commanders looked at each other and Commander Cody said, "We need to inspect the base just the same" he said. "Uh… there is no need" the "Clone" said. "Everything is fine and fully operational" he replied.

"Take us to the Sergeant in command" Cody said. "Roger, Roger" the Clone said. All of sudden, a flare shot up above them. "A Droid attack flare!" Cody exclaimed. Rex turned around and shot the "Clone". "Whoah, Rex what the heck are you doing?!" Cody exclaimed. "Relax", Rex replied calmly, as he took off the "Clone's" helmet and revealed a Commando Droid. "Just as I thought, looks like one of those new commando droids" Rex said. "That flare must have come from the survivors" Cody replied. When they looked up, the rest of the Commando Droids started shooting them with their blasters. "Ambush!" Rex yelled. Cody shot a droid and it went down, but it came back up and started shooting them again. "Ah, those Clankers, have tough armor!" Cody said. "We are cut off!" Rex yelled. Commando Droids, threw grenades at the clones. "Off the Platform!" Rex yelled. "Copy that" Cody said. The grenades exploded, and blew up the ship. "No sign of them, they must have been pulverized" said one of the Commando Droids. "Resume defensive positions" he said. "This sure complicates things Commander" Rex said, still hanging from the cable. "No worse like that time on Tibbrin" said Cody. "We had Jedi with us, on Tibbrin" continued Cody. "They helped."

They stopped and saw Clones come out of the smoke. "Hands above your head, take your sun bonnets off!" Rex ordered. "Uh…Sir?" Echo asked. "Take'em off now!" Rex yelled. They took them off and showed that they were real Clones. Out of nowhere, a Rishi Eel came out of a hole, and Rex shot it in the eye."Nice shot!" said Marksmen. "The names Rex." Rex said. "You can call me Captain or sir" he said. "Sir yes Sir!" they all said. "I'm Commander Cody, you're new boss" Cody said. "My designation is Trooper 27-5555, sir" Fives said. "We call him Fives, I'm Hevy, this is Echo, Sarge, Marksmen, and Quick" Hevy said. "Where's your Sergeant?" Cody asked. "Dead Sir" Echo replied. "We are all that is left" said Quick. "Looks like we have a bunch of shinies Commander" Rex said. "Shinies… Sir?" asked Marksmen. "Yea.. your armor its shiny and new, just like you." Rex replied. "Sir, me and my batches are trained and ready , we'll take back our outpost, shiny or not" Hevy said. "Looks like you still have a chance Rookie" Rex replied. Hevy looked back it hid brothers, with a smile on his face.

**That's all for now. Be sure to suggest nicknames for the rest of the clones. One is a medic, and the other is a mechanic (fixes weapons and such). I will be keeping Hevy alive in the next chapter, because I just thought he shouldn't have died so early. Until next time, peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to, Star Wars The Clone Wars: Shadow Squadron. Special thanks to: Guest for sending in his/her nickname, for the last two clones. Just a quick message to TheJoker122, I will calling Sarge; Surge from now on because the Gym Leader was named Lt. **_**Surge**_**. Here is the chapter for today.**

**Chapter 4: Rishi, 2**

The Clones were heading up the cliff, towards the Oupost. Meanwhile, in the Republic Fleet, Admiral Yalaran was trying to contact the inspection team. "Commander Cody, do you copy?" the Admiral said. But there was only static. "Captain Rex, please respond" the Admiral tried. Static again. This time, Obi-Wan spoke up; "They should have checked in from the Rishi Station, hours ago" he said. "It appears, you're Captain follows orders as well as you do" he said to Anakin. "Hmm…. maybe Cody is boring Rex with standard procedures, and protocol." Anakin replied. "We need to work on our own, "boring" procedures and figure out a strategy to find Griveous" Obi-Wan said. "Right, Admiral let me know if you hear f"rom Rex" Anakin told the Admiral. The Admiral nodded, as the two Jedi walked off to plan.

Back on the Rishi Station; the Clones had just made their way up the cliff. "Look sharp, rookies as long as they occupy this base, our home planet of Kamino is at risk" Rex said, as he gave Hevy, Echo and Fives blasters. "But there are so many of them" Echo said. "Doesn't matter kid, we have to retake this base, so we WILL retake it" Rex replied. All the Rookies straightened up, and looked ready. "The rest of you, stay behind us" Rex said to the rest of the Rookies. "Yes Sir" said, Surge for the rest of the Rookies. "Now how do you propose getting past those blast doors, Rex old boy?" Cody asked. " I have a few ideas" Rex replied.

When they were ready to start the plan, they all waited next to the doors. Rex walked up to the door, in an awkward way. "Unit 26, is that you?"asked one of the Commando Droids. The robotic eye, moved closer to look at Rex. "Roger Roger" Rex said. "You sound strange, is something wrong with your vocablator?" the Droid asked. "Roger Roger" Rex said. "Take off your helmet, let me see your faceplate" the Droid commanded. "Roger Roger" Rex said again. Rex pretended to take off his helmet and showed the dead Droid's head. Cody shook his head, "This is never gonna work" Cody said. The Droids opened the door and saw Rex pointing at them with his blaster. "Whoah!" said the lead Droid. "Roger, Roger" Rex said slowly. Rex shot the Droid, and the others followed. "Right, let's move!" Rex said. "Permission to take point sir?" Hevy asked. "I'm always first kid" Rex replied.

They climbed the stairs, and shot down the rest of the Droids. "I got one!" Echo shouted. "Sorry, Echo I jumped that one." Hevy said. "Like you did" Echo muttered. "Everyone to the window, we got some visitors. They all went to the window and Echo looked through his binoculars. "It looks like a Sepratists Fleet!" he said. "That's why they commandeered the outpost, they're planning a full-scale invasion!" Cody said.

On the Separatists ship, General Grievous was pacing in his ship. "The Republic Base, is still transmitting their all-clear signal" a Droid told the General. "But for some reason, our Commando Droids aren't responding" the Droid continued. "That base cannot be allowed to warn they Jedi that we are coming!" Grievous said. "Send down reinforcements, to investigate!" Grievous commanded. The Droid nodded, and continued to work. "Those Clankers, sabotaged out transmitter and hardwired our all-clear signal" Echo said. "It'll take some time to repair but-" he was interrupted. "We don't have time, look!" Rex said as a Droid ship came towards the ship. "Well buddy, you always said you wanted to be in the front lines" Fives said to Hevy. The Droid Ship landed and a battalion of Droids came flooding out. "We cant last long against that army of Droids" said Cody. "Then we'll destroy the outpost" Rex said. "But Sir, our mission is to protect this base, at all cost!" Surge said. "We have to warn the Republic, about the invasion" Rex said. "They'll take notice, when the all-clear signal stops" he continued. "That's right, if they stop receiving our beacon ,they'll get the message something's wrong!" said Fives. "We'll need every thermal detonator in the inventory" Rex said. "It'll take more than a couple detonators to destroy this outpost" said Marksmen. "We could use the LT!" said Doc. "This moon freezes for half the year, we use Liquid Tibana to heat the base" he continued. "Liquid Tibana: Highly Explosive" said Cody. "Good, bring the tanks here, and set the detonators" Rex ordered. They all got the tanks to the comm center. "All right listen up, there is only 1 target of interest in this sector, Kamino, it's the closest thing to a home to us Clones" said Rex. "Today we fight for more than the Republic, today we fight for all our brothers back home, understood?" Rex asked. "Sir, Yes, Sir!" all the Rookies said. They all went to the armory, to get weapons and to get the detonators. " I think we could even the odds here Commander" Hevy said to Cody. "This one here is mine" Hevy said as he held up his Z-6 Rotary Cannon. "Big gun, doesn't make a bog man" said Cody. "Reinforcements reporting, open up" said the Leader of the Droids. "Didn't say please!" Hevy said. He and Marksmen and Surge started blasting the Droids. "Captain Rex come in, Commander Cody are you there?" Admiral Yalaran asked.

"Pull back to the Ops Center move!" Cody said. "This handset isn't linking up with the detonator" Rex said. "Hevy!" Rex called. "Yes, Sir!" Hevy said. "This handset isn't linking up with the detonator" I'm on sir, the rest of you just get out of here" Hevy said. Hevy tried 5 times to get it connected, with no luck. "Here let me see it" Fixer said, who had stayed back to help Hevy. Fixer did some changes to the settings and finally got the handset linked up. "Ok, lets get out of here" Fixer said. They both made their way through the air vents and met up outside. "Here you go Captain" said Fixer, while handing the handset to Captain Rex. "Good job Fixer, now let's make a light show" Rex said as he pushed the button to detonate the bomb. The bomb blew up, and the all-clear signal stopped transmiting. "General Kenobi, the all-clear signal, has stopped transmitting" the Admiral said. "Let's ,make our way to the outpost and I think maybe out old friend Grievous is their too" Obi-Wan said.

The group on Rishi, saw the Gunships coming to pick them up. Back on the cruiser, they were having a ceremony to commemorate this victory."On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for your valiant service and for preventing the destruction of your brothers on Kamino" Obi-Wan said. " I will be glad to have you men by my side protecting the universe from the Sepratists alliance." Anakin said. The Rookies saluted the Jedi, as they walked off somewhere else. "Good job men, your not shinies anymore" Rex said.

**That is the end of this chapter. Now, I did keep Hevy alive and stole some of his lines. I just needed the other Clones to say something. Also, Hevy, Fives, and Echo will be in the 501****st****. Shadow Squadron will be in another Company. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to some more Star Wars The Clone Wars: Spartan Company. In the last chapter, our heroes made it of the Rishi Moon. Now we join them, on the Republic Cruiser, the Commoner. I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 6: Tardel**

Onboard the Republic Cruiser, the Commoner, Surge, Marksmen, Quick, Fixer, and Doc were playing a game of checkers. "Checkmate, I win!" said Quick to Marksmen. "Aw man! That's the 5th time in a row!" yelled Marksmen. "Sorry, Marksmen but it looks like I win!" said Quick. The Clones were enjoying their time inside Spartan Company, even if they haven't been on a mission yet. When Doc and Fixer were about to play the intercom sounded. "All Troops, please report to the loading bay for mission briefing" said the intercom. "Well, looks like we have a mission to do" said Surge. They all went to the loading bay, to find their Jedi General, Mikil Tamri already briefing the other troops on the mission. "We will be going to the planet, of Tardel" said the General. "The people there have been captured, and have been enslaved by the Sepratists" the General continued. "We think that the Sepratists' want the Hex Fragments, from the mines there" Mikil said. "Hex Fragments are very rare and can only be found in specific places" he said. "Our mission, is to free the slaves and hopefully, stop the Sepratists' from getting anymore fragments" the General said. "We will be going into Gunships, and then we are going to head toward the main city, Colix." "From there, we will be destroying the Droid settlements there until we get to the mines, were they are keeping the slaves and mining the Hex Fragments" said. "Does everyone understand?" Mikil asked everyone. They all nodded and proceeded to get their gear, and to get into the Gunships'. While they were flying to the planet, Fixer was busy loading up his Z-6 Rotary Cannon. "Ready blast some droids, Fixer?" asked Surge. "You bet I am!" Fixer said. When they landed, they all went out of the Gunships' and rendezvoused with Mikil in the forest. "Okay men, now we will be heading towards the city on foot keep a look out for any droids" Mikil finished saying, as they moved forward into the forest. Nothing happened for the next few hours after they rendezvoused with the General. After a while, Mikil called Marksmen and Quick over. "Marksmen, Quick I want you guys to go ahead and scout out the area ahead of us, if you spot any droids, contact me" said Mikil. "Yes Sir, were on it!" Quick said. After they left, Quick and Marksmen were 4 clicks away from the others, they spotted a couple of Droids patrolling the area in front of the cave. Quick turned on his comm system, to inform the General. "General, we've spotted the mines" said Quick. "Good Job, guys we'll rendezvoused at your location" Mikil said to Quick. "Copy that, Quick out" said Quick. After the rest of the company made it to the mine, Mikil told them what their plan of assault would be. "Okay men, we will ambush the two droids that are guarding the entrance" said Mikil. "After that, we will rescue any slaves and bring them with us to the city" Mikil said. Once they got the guards destroyed, they moved into the cave and started to look around. "Sir, we have clankers inbound!" Surge said to Mikil. "We'll flank them from the right" he told them. They got into position, and started to fire at them from the right. "Okay men, we have them cornered, let's finish them off!" Mikil ordered. When they destroyed all the Droids, they moved deeper into the cave. "Looks like we have some prisoners here" Surge said as he looked at the prisoners, mining the Hex Fragments. "Okay boys, it's time that we set these prisoners free" said Mikil. "Surge, Quick, Fixer, and Doc, you guys get the prisoners free" Mikil ordered. "The rest of us, will take care of the Droids" he explained. Surge and the rest nodded, and they took off towards the prisoners. As they approached the prisoners, the prisoners started to panic. "Don't worry, we're here to rescue you" said Surge to the prisoners.

"Fixer, caught their chains" Surge told Fixer. "On it" Fixer said as he proceeded to cut the chains with his plasma cutter. Once they got all of the prisoners free, they contacted the General. "General, we've freed all the prisoners and are ready to proceed with the mission" Surge said to the General. "Copy that Surge, get them out of the mine and wait for us in the forest" Mikil said into his comlink. "Yes Sir, on our way now" Surge said to the Mikil. While they were heading out of the cave, they were ambushed by Droids. "Marksmen, Quick, help me take these clankers down!" Surge ordered. "Fixer, Doc, protect the prisoners!" Surge said. Surge shot 2 droids in the head and Quick shot 3 droids in the legs. When they destroyed all the droids, they proceeded to take the prisoners into the forest. "General, we have made it out of the mines, and are waiting for further orders" Surge said into his comlink. But no one answered. "General, are you there?, do you copy?" Surge asked. He looked at his brothers, then at the prisoners, that were scared to death. "The General has probably been captured, I'm going into to get him" he told the others. "By yourself?, you'll die in there!" Quick said to Surge. "You got any better ideas?" Surge asked. Quick, the one that always had a plan, didn't say anything. "That's what I thought" Surge said. "If I don't come back within 2 hours, take the prisoners to the city" Surge said. The other nodded, as Surge went back into the mine. Surge looked everywhere for the General. When he finally found him, he and the rest of brothers, were chained to a wall unconscious. "How am I supposed to save the General and the others without being seen?" he thought to himself. Surge looked around to see if he could use anything to his advantage. He looked at the sentry towers. "I should take out the sentries first, then I can take out the rest of the droids" Surge thought. Having other ideas, Surge got out his extension cables, and started to scale the sentry towers'. Once he took out the sentries' he started to shoot the other droids, using the walls as cover. When he destroyed all the droids, he went towards the General and got his chains off. "General, are you okay?" Surge asked. "Yeah, I am" Mikil replied. "Get the rest of the men free, and let's get out of here!" Mikil ordered. When they got all of the men free, they made it out of the mine, and started to head for the city.

**That is all for this chapter. In the next chapter, Spartan Company will continue to free the slaves of Tardel. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I will be accepting 5 nicknames for some more clones in Spartan Company. Like always, hope you enjoyed, and PEACE.**


End file.
